


Varjokutoja

by SketchBreak



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, and a bit edgy, i dont know what i am doing with my life, kinda mess too, this is rough story
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchBreak/pseuds/SketchBreak
Summary: Sijoittuu toiseen todellisuuteen, kaukaiseen maahan jonka yhteiskuntaa hallitsevat tiukat säännöt.Syntymästään lähtien päähenkilö on ollut sidottuna henkilöihin, joita hän ei ole koskaan tavannut- ja ensimmäinen kerta kun he tapaavat, ovat häissä. Hänen omissa häissään.Vaakalaudalla on kuoleva kuningassuku, ja päähenkilö on keskellä ratkaisevaa historiaa, joka päättää ketkä oikeastaan jatkavat yhteiskunnan hallitsemista. Ja vain se on varmaa, että jos hän epäonnistuu tehtävässään salamurhata vastavihitty vaimonsa- kenties mitään yhteiskuntaa ei jää jäljellä.





	Varjokutoja

Ne näyttivät enemmän hautajaisilta, kuin häiltä. 

Kaikkialla oli mustaa ja harmaata, aina repaleisista verhoista puukalusteisiin. Tila, missä olimme, oli ahdas. Huone oli pyöreähkö ja siellä oli keskuskohdan ympärille laitettu kuluneita tuoleja ympyrän muotoon. Me kahdeksan seisoimme siinä keskuksessa, eikä meillä ollut muuta yleisöä kuin tuolilla istuvat valkoisiin kaapuihin pukeutuneet papit. Se oli ainut asia, mikä hätkähdytti tässä tummassa ympäristössä. Puhtaan valkeisiin kaapuihin pukeutuneet miehet, joiden kasvot olivat maskien peittämät ja hupun varjossa. Se oli niin räikeä kontrasti, että katsetta oli vaikea kohdistaa mihinkään muualle. 

Vaikutti siltä, kuin kirkkoa ei olisi käytetty ikuisuuksiin. Se sijaitsi vuoren sisällä, aivan korkealle kohoavan, goottityylisen linnan takana. Linna oli oikeastaan rakennettu vuoristoon kiinni, me olimme kävelleet tänne terävää, kivistä polkua pitkin. Taivas oli ollut harmaa ja sateinen keli oli varjostanut matkaamme. Kaikki tässä touhussa kirkui epäonnellista avioliittoelämää. 

Silti, nyt minä seisoin tulevan vaimoni edessä, jalat vavisten ja katse nöyrästi luotuna alas. En voinut paeta minnekään, tästä avioliitosta ei noin vain luistettaisi. Kolme miestä seisoi vasemmalla puolellani ja saman verran oli myös oikealla puolella. Me kaikki olimme tuntemattomia toisillemme, ja ainut asia, mikä yhdisti meidät, oli tuo vakavailmeinen, siro tyttö, jolla oli koristeellinen, musta laatikko käsissään. 

Tuleva vaimomme oli oikeastaan tosi nätti. 

Tulipunaiset hiukset kiersivät hänen kasvojaan kuin pörröinen huppu. Ne olivat kiharat ja ylettyivät yläselkään asti. Silmät olivat yhtä punaiset kuin hiukset ja ne katselivat meitä viileästi. Tytön siro keho oli verhottu mustaan, silkkiseen mekkoon, joka peitti hänen vartaloaan nilkkojaan myöten. Hihat olivat myös pitkät ja peittivät käsivarret kokonaan, kaulus oli nostettu ylös. Mekko oli ihonmyötäinen ja siitä näki, ettei sen alla ollut mitään. Jos tilanne olisi toinen, olisin kääntänyt katseeni kiusaantuneena pois. Nyt en uskaltanut tehdä mitään muuta, kuin katsoa nöyrästi eteeni. En myöskään ollut ehtinyt katsoa miesten naamoja, minulle oli painotettu, että mikään ei saanut mennä pieleen. Kaikki piti mennä prikulleen sääntöjen mukaan. 

Kaikki, mitä olin noista miehistä kuullut, olivat pelkkiä huhuja. Yritin muistuttaa sitä itselleni, mutta se oli vaikeaa. Huhuja oli vaikea olla uskomatta. Vaikka olin tiennyt koko elämäni ajan, että tämä oli kohtaloni, en silti nyt tuomion päivänä voinut uskoa siihen. En, vaikka nuo miehet seisoivat vierelläni. En, vaikka papit lausuivat ulkomuististaan ikiaikaisia sanoja. En, vaikka tuleva vaimoni- vaimomme, katsoi minua kylmä katse silmissään. 

Kun papit lopettivat messun, me kaikki laskeuduimme yhtä aikaa polvillemme. Yllättävää, miten harmonisesti se sujuikaan. Kutittava kangas ihoani vasten tuntui kevyeltä, eikä minulla kumma kyllä ollut edes kylmä, vaikka minunkaan kaapuni alla ei ollut mitään. Paljaat polveni raapaisivat kivistä lattiaa ja pohdin, oliko se tahallaan rosoinen. Meillä ei ollut edes kenkiä, kaikki tämä viittaisi jonkinlaiseen rangaistukseen.. ihan kuin emme olisi uhrautuneet jo tarpeeksi. 

Toisin kuin papeilla, meille oli annettu yhtä mustat kaavut, kuin tytön mekko. Mehän olimme syntisiä ja likaisia. Papit olivat neitseellisen puhtaita, sitä ainakin arvelin valkoisten kaapujen kuvastavan. Kukaan ei sitä paitsi tiennyt, miltä veljeskunnan papit näyttivät kaapujensa alla, he pitivät myös aina maskia kasvoillaan. Siinä yksi huhu lisää. 

Pidin katseeni jossain tytön ohimossa, ainakaan minun ei tarvinnut siten kohdata hänen katsettaan. Vasemmalla puolellani oleva mies lopetti rukouksensa ja aukaisin oman suuni, kun vuoroni tuli. Kirkas ääneni kuulosti oudolta kaikkien muiden matalien äänien rinnalla. Luojan kiitos, muistin miten rukous meni. Olin eilen illalla hermoillut sitä, että unohtaisin kaikki sanat. 

Kämmeneni hikoilivat, mutta yritin olla kiinnittämättä siihen huomiota. Lopulta olin saanut rukouksen lausuttua ja kohotin käteni, jotta voisin laskea huppuni alas. Nopeasti pyyhkäisin samalla kämmeneni kankaaseen ja kun laskin käsivarteni taas alas, kuulin oikealla puolellani olevan miehen aloittavan rukouksensa. 

En tiennyt, olinko katkera. Katseeni ei ainakaan sitä paljastanut, mutta mieleni oli myös tyyni. Minut oli valmistettu tähän koko ikäni, ei minulla ollut varaa olla vihainen. Ainakin näin pystyin olemaan hyödyksi valtakunnalleni. Koko kahdeksantoistavuotisikäni aikana, tämä oli ensimmäinen kerta, jolloin tunsin olevani tarpeellinen. Minua oli poljettu ja haukuttu niin kauan kuin muistin. He olivat sanoneet, että maamme kohtalo saattoi riippua minusta. Minä saattaisin olla se, joka muuttaisi tulevaisuuden parempaan suuntaan. 

Kun viimeinen mies oli sanonut oman rukouksensa, papit liikahtivat seinän viereltä. Heitä oli seitsemän pappia, yksi jokaista uhrattua kohti. Näin, miten eteeni käveli valkeakaapuinen mies ja kohotin hiukan päätäni, kun hänen viileät sormensa osuivat otsaani. Hän oli kumartunut tasolleni, toisessa kädessään hänellä oli kulho hohtavanvalkoista nestettä ja olin hiukan hämmentynyt siitä, olin luullut liemen olevan mustaa. Pappi piirsi otsaani verenkerääjien tunnuksen, merkkinä siitä, että kuuluin nyt tälle klaanille. Sitten hänen sormensa laskeutuivat vasemman poskeni viertä pitkin leukaani, pysähtyen siihen. Olin taas hämmentynyt, eikö meille sanottu, että jälki kiertäisi kummankin posken viertä pitkin? Tuijotin hiukan kummastuneena pappia silmiin, jotka vilkkuivat valkoisen maskin takaa. Sitten tajusin, että tuijotukseni oli kiellettyä, jolloin laskin katseeni sivummalle.

Onneksi pappi ei tehnyt siitä meteliä, kukaan muu ei tainnut huomata. Tiesin kokemuksesta, että jotkut papit saattoivat olla tosi inhottavia ja he rankaisivat tavallisia kansalaisia silloin, kun huvitti. Mies nousi pystyyn ja lähti samaan aikaan kuin toisetkin pois meidän edestämme. Oli kuolemanhiljaista ennen kuin rukousten lausuminen alkoi taas. Me nousimme pystyyn, taas yhtä aikaa ja kävelimme lähemmäs vaimoamme. Asetuimme hänen ympärilleen, sulkien hänet ympyrän sisään. Säpsähdin hiukan, kun tajusin muilla olevan mustat juovat kasvoillaan. Ne juovat vieläpä olivat yhdistetyt, kun taas minulla se oli ainoastaan vasemmalla puolella. Miksi minä olin erilainen? 

Tajusin, että pari miestä kummasteli asiaa, mutta seremoniaa ei mitenkään voinut keskeyttää tällaisen asian takia. Piti vain kestää loppuun asti ja kysyä kysymyksiä myöhemmin. Rukoilin, että se johtui vain siitä että olin nainen. Sisimmässäni tiesin kuitenkin, ettei sillä ollut mitään väliä vaikka olin ainut nainen muiden ehdokkaiden joukossa. Kyllä minulle silti olisi pitänyt laittaa mustat juovat. 

Nyt toivoin ettei seremonia loppuisi koskaan, en nimittäin halunnut kuulla vastausta. 

Papit lopettivat rukoilemisen, ja syntyi sekunnin hiljaisuus, ennen kuin he puhuivat yhteen ääneen koko kansan ymmärrettävällä kielellä. 

”Voitte suudella heitä ja antaa sormukset.” 

Minun teki melkein mieli itkeä, miten yksinkertaiselta se kuulosti. Ei korulauseita, vain suora toteamus. Ikiaikainen kieli oli kaunista, ja sitä ymmärsivät vain papit, kaikki kauniit sanat säästettiin siihen. Kansan kieli oli karkeaa ja terävää, siksi sitä ei kuultu missään pyhissä toimissa. 

En vilkuillut sivulleni, minun vuoro kyllä koettasi aikanaan. Olisi barbaarimaista katsella uteliaasti niin intiimiä toimitusta. Siksi ei häissä ollutkaan muita katsojia, kuin vain papit. Osallistujat pitivät pokkailmeensä, enkä voinut olla kuvittelematta mitä mahtaisi tapahtua, jos joku yhtäkkiä virnistäisi pervosti. Vetäisisivätkö papit esiin teräväkaariset veitsensä ja teloittaisivat kyseisen henkilön? Se kuulosti mielessäni järjettömältä, mutta tässä maassa tapahtui kaikkea muuta järjettömämpää. 

Yhtäkkiä olikin minun vuoroni. Tyttö seisoi suoraan edessäni ja tuli lähemmäs. Ensimmäisen suudelmani olinkin säästänyt hänelle. Kun huulemme kohtasivat, ne pysyivät yhdessä hetken aikaa. Suudelmaa ei saanut kiirehtiä tai hoppuilla. Kummallista, se ei mielestäni tuntunut miltään mutta tässä ei tosin ollut yhtään romantiikkaa mukana. En suostunut sulkemaan silmiäni, kun ei hänkään sitä tehnyt. Tuijotimme toisiamme suoraan silmiin ja saatoin nähdä kiinnostuksen pilkahduksen hänen katseessaan, kun hän astui sitten kauemmaksi. Pappi seisoi hänen vierellään rasiaa kantaen. Hän nappasi valkoisen sormuksen ja kohotin käteni. Prinsessa ujutti sormuksen nimettömääni ja hämmästelin miten hyvin se sopiikaan. Ihan kuin se olisi tehty minua varten. Prinsessa ei vaivautunut pyyhkimään huuliaan, kun siirtyi oikealle puolelleni. 

Ensimmäinen suudelmani, joka ei maistunut eikä tuntunut miltään. 

Olisin huokaissut, jos olisin uskaltanut. Koska olin kuitenkin menossa naimisiin kuningattaren kanssa, kyllästymistä ei saanut näyttää. Veljeskunnan papit suojelivat prinsessaa henkensä uhalla, mutta kun tämä seremonia olisi ohi, se homma jätettäisiin meille. Oli miten oli, hääseremonia oli samalla kuningattareksi tulon merkki ja siihen suhtauduttiin melkein vainoharhaisesti. Ei ilonpitoa, ei hymyjä tai virnistyksiä. Maltillinen käytös, mahdollisimman ilmeettömät katseet ja rauhalliset olemukset piti muistaa. 

Toivon, ettei se pätenyt itse avioliitossa, en kestäisi kovin montaa kuukautta, jos joutuisin olemaan ilmeetön koko aikaa. 

Kun prinsessa oli saanut suudeltua kaikki, rasiaa kantanut pappi siirtyi hänen eteensä. Olimme antaneet timantit jo edeltä, ja nyt hän kohotti rasiasta kimaltelevan kruunun, johon kaikkien klaanien timantit, meidän vastineemme sormuksille siis, oli upotettu. Prinsessa kumartui polvilleen ja nyt pappi laski kruunun hänen päähänsä. 

Eläköön kuningatar. 

Niin ikiaikaiset sanat messusivat. Ne sanat tiesin, sillä samankaltaisia sanoja hoilattiin melkein jokaisessa juhlassa. 

Eläköön kuningatar. 

Seremonia oli ohi. Papit siirtyivät taaksemme, kun käännyimme ja seurasimme uutta vaimoamme, uutta kuningatarta ulos kirkosta. Luolassa oli edelleen yhtä viileää kuin tullessamme, mutta nyt tunsin piirrettyjen juovien kirvelevän vaikutuksen kasvoillani ja sormuksen painon sormessani. 

Olin naimisissa, sitä en edelleenkään voinut uskoa. 

Ja naimisissa pysyisin, kunnes joku tappaisi kuningattaren. 

Teräviä kiviä painautui jalkapohjiini, mutta en edes älähtänyt. Kipu kuului asiaan, sillä testattiin luonteenlujuutta. Jos joku meistä murtuisi tai aiheuttaisi tyytymättömyyttä, kyseisen henkilön klaani saisi kuulla siitä heti ja se aiheuttaisi häpeää. Toistaiseksi vaikutti siltä, kuin papit olisivat tyytyväisiä; kukaan meistä ei ollut vielä aiheuttanut mitään tyytymättömyyden aihetta. 

Kylmä tuuli iski niin yhtäkkiä vasten kasvoja, että melkein henkäisin yllätyksestä. Onneksi ehdin estää itseäni. Kaapu heilui tuulen mukana, mutta vaivihkaa pidin siitä tiukemmin kiinni, en halunnut joutua kävelemään alasti linnaan. Onneksi kaikki muutkin pitivät kiinni omista kaavuistaan, jotta ne eivät lennähtäisi tuulen mukana. 

Synkkä linna kohosi edessämme, peittäen melkein koko näköpiirin. Taivas oli tummentunut ja hohtava kuu noussut taivaalle. Yö oli oikeastaan kaunis ja tunnelmallinen. Silti kaipasin kukkivia peltoja kotipuolessani, tässä osassa maata juuri yhtään ruohoa ei kasvanut. Kaikkialla oli karua ja autiota. Kenties se selitti noiden synkän mielialan, ympäristö ei oikein kannustanut hilpeään tunnelmaan. 

Kun saavuimme takapihalle, rosoiset kivet vähenivät ja vaihtuivat tasaisiin, kylmiin kivilaattoihin. Käppyräiset, mustat lasiset puut olivat ainoa asia joka koristeli maisemaa. Muuten piha oli autio. Kenties päiväsaikaan, punaisen auringon loisteessa ne voisivat jopa näyttää kauniilta, nyt se oli vain karmivaa. Saavuimme linnan suurille, kaareville oville, jonka pyöreästä ikkunasta loisti valkeaa valoa. Kumma kyllä, se näytti oikeastaan kodikkaalta.. vähän aikaa. Karistin oudon tunteen mielestäni, en olisi tässä paikassa niin kauan, että joutuisin kutsumaan sitä kodikseni. 

Sisällä oli melkein yhtä kylmä kuin ulkona. Meidät johdatettiin korkean hallin läpi perällä oleviin portaisiin. Kaartuvia portaita pitkin pääsimme toiseen kerrokseen ja lopulta käännyimme käytävän päässä kaltevaan huoneeseen. Heti kun pääsimme sinne, kuningatar Eiliora kääntyi ja huitaisi kädellään. Papit häipyivät huoneesta sen saman tien ja ovi pamahti kiinni heidän jäljessään. Huoneeseen jäi ainoastaan kuningatar ja hänen seitsemän aviopuolisoaan. 

Päästin melkein hysteerisen kikatuksen, tilanteessa ei ollut mitään huvittavaa, mutta aloin olla sietokykyni rajoilla. Koska nyt oli kuitenkin tilaisuus, kohotin katseeni ja tarkastelin paremmin kuningattaren aviomiehiä. 

Ilman vakioasusteitaan, en oikeastaan tunnistanut heitä. Kaikilla oli mustat kaavut ja mustat juovat kasvoillaan, mutta normaalisti he olisivat pukeutuneet klaaninsa tunnusmerkkeihin. Heidät olisi silloin helppo tunnistaa toisistaan. Yritin kuitenkin tarkastella heitä mahdollisimman ilmeettömästi, kun he yhtä lailla tarkastelivat toisiaan ja minua. 

Yhdellä oli musta, piikikäs tukka, joka ylsi hartioille. Toinen oli melko pitkä, todella kookas kaikkine lihaksineen ja kalju. Kolmannella oli kaulassa ja naamassa lukemattomia tatuointeja, neljäs seisoi kyyryssä, pitkät, tummat hiukset taakse vedettyinä ja ilkeät silmät kiiluen. Viides oli kääntänyt katseensa sivuun ja antoi puolet kasvoistaan pysyä piilossa vaaleiden hiusten takana. Viimeinen mies seisoi kädet puuskassa, seinään nojaten ja huppu oli vedetty pään yli, enkä nähnyt muuta kuin varjoista pilkottavat sähkönsiniset silmät ja myös hiukset, jotka vaikuttivat olevan samaa sävyä. Kaikki olivat yli parikymppisiä, mutta eivät kuitenkaan lähellä kolmeakymmentä ikävuotta. Itse olin kahdenkymmenenyhden ja tajusin kiusallisena, että olin joutunut seitsemän uteliaan silmäparin tarkastelun kohteeksi. 

Ei sitä kuitenkaan tuntunut kestävän kauaa, kun kuningatar läpsäytti käsiään yhteen. Terävä ääni kaikui huoneessa ja säpsähdin hiukan. Värähdin kaapuni alla, kun hän sitten käveli arkun luokse, joka sijaitsi huoneen nurkassa.

”Teille pitää antaa kunnolliset vaatteet. Kai haluatte olla eduksenne, kun pääsette viimein tappamaan minut?”

Pari miestä pysyi pokkanaamaisena, mutta minä, sähkönsinisilmäinen ja kalju hätkähdimme selvästi suoraa toteamusta. Kuningatar virnisti ja nosti raskaan arkun kannen ylös. 

”Aseet löytyvät toisesta arkusta, jonka näytän kohta. En kuitenkaan halua vilkuilla kenenkään paljaita perseitä, joten valitkaa kunnon vaatteet.”

Kuningatar kääntyi sitten ympäri ja viittoi meitä lähemmäs, arkkua kohti.

”Maltan tuskin odottaa… kun saan tietää miten aiotte tappaa minut”, hän sanoi, edelleen huvittunut ilme kasvoillaan.

Minusta tuntui kuin olisin jähmettynyt pysyvästi paikoilleni. Totta kai kuningatar varmaan tiesi itsekin, millainen kohtalo häntä odottaisi.. en vain ollut varautunut tähän asenteeseen. Tähän välinpitämättömyyteen.

Julkea ilme kasvoillaan hän haastoi meidät. Eikä kukaan ollut hänen puolellaan. Kuningatar oli nimittäin mennyt naimisiin seitsemän ihmisen kanssa, joista jokainen halusi tappaa hänet.


End file.
